


Revenge At Its Finest

by Anonymous



Series: horny meronia fics i wrote when i was bored [7]
Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Bondage, Cock Rings, M/M, Masturbation, Rimming, Teasing, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:15:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27200972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Near gets revenge on Mello...
Relationships: Mello | Mihael Keehl/Near | Nate River
Series: horny meronia fics i wrote when i was bored [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985698
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26
Collections: Anonymous





	Revenge At Its Finest

**Author's Note:**

> don’t look at me like that
> 
> (unbeta’d)

Near carefully puts the gag in Mello’s mouth, making sure it’s tight enough. It wasn’t often that he did this to Mello, but he was more than prepared to get back at him for the whole debacle with the vibrator. 

In fact, Near takes out said vibrator and sits down on the bed, facing Mello. The blond’s hands are tied to the headboard and he’s glaring at Near. This wasn’t ideal for him, but he _did_ owe Near this. Near knows that he won’t act happy about it, even if he does end up enjoying it. 

Near begins to take off his pants, occasionally looking up at Mello. At one point, Mello scowls at him, probably for taking so long. Near sighs and throws his pants somewhere in the room. 

“I hope you know you brought this upon yourself,” Near said evenly, sliding his underwear off. 

“Shut up,” Mello says through the gag, his voice muffled. Near scoffs amusedly. It has never been Mello’s favorite thing to be tied up. Not to mention, he’s never been patient and the vibrating cock ring wasn’t doing him any favors. Near rather thought he looked nice, tied up and desperate already. 

“I’d think you’d want to be nicer,” Near comments, “considering I’m deciding what we do.”

Mello grunts at him through the gag, eyes narrowed. He realizes what Near is holding and no doubt was wondering what he was planning to do.

Near takes it and holds it up for Mello to see, grinning a little bit. 

“You know, I thought we should use this again,” Near says. “It’s very nice. I also thought that perhaps I should thank you for getting it by giving you a show.” 

Mello raises one eyebrow and tipped his head curiously. Near takes that as a cue to sit back and spread his legs. He’d already prepared himself for this and put the tip of the vibrator against his entrance. 

Hungry blue eyes watch as he slides it into himself, biting his lip. Near makes sure that Mello could see everything happening. Unable to do anything about it. 

“I think it’s a fair trade,” Near says, grabbing the remote to turn the vibrations on. “Don’t you?” 

Mello nods slowly, watching as Near’s hand shakily takes the base and begins to thrust in and out with the vibrator. Near’s half distracted watching Mello, who strains against his bonds and stares at him, unabashed and aroused. 

“Fuck,” Mello moans through the gag. Near can see his hips bucking a little, desperate for some sort of friction. Instead, Near stops for a moment just to turn up the vibrations on the cock ring, just to torture Mello a little more. 

Mello glares something fierce at him for that, but his gaze turns back into something more lustful than angry as Near turns up the vibrator too and starts to thrust it in and out faster and faster. 

“You look good like this,” Near pants, encouraged by Mello’s eyes flicking up to meet his own. “I want you to fuck me so bad, I’m-“

Near sees the eager look on Mello’s face and it’s enough to clear his head and remember what he was doing. 

He turns down the vibrator and pulls it out, knowing he was going to finish before they’d really started. His legs are shaking, but he still moves to straddle Mello’s hips. His hands are trembling too, but he’s quick to get the gag off of Mello. 

“God, please let me fuck you,” Mello says as soon as it’s off. 

“Not yet,” Near breathlessly responds, leaning down to kiss him. 

“I want to touch you.” 

Near doesn’t find himself swayed a lot, but this time he is. He brushes his thumbs over Mello’s cheeks, wondering what he should do. 

_”Near.”_

“I’ll give you a choice,” Near hums. “You can continue watching me… or you can eat me out.” 

“What?” 

Near tips his head, planting his hands on Mello’s chest. 

“What’s the big deal? I’m letting you choose,” Near says, confused. 

“Oh, how benevolent of you,” Mello scoffs. “I still can’t touch you with my hands, then?” 

“Nope. You either watch me or eat me out.” 

“I’m not gonna just sit here and watch you.” 

“You have to tell me properly.” 

Mello scowls, deep. Near waits until he relents, sighing dramatically in true Mello fashion. 

“I want to eat you out.” 

“I was hoping you’d choose that,” Near hums. He turns around, trying not to fall from his still shaky legs. Near is barely in a correct position when Mello’s tongue touches his perineum. 

“That feels good, huh?” 

Near whimpers at the feeling of Mello talking against his skin. For a moment, he wonders if he should’ve done this or put the gag back on and just made Mello watch more. But, he can’t regret it because the feeling of Mello’s skillful tongue teasing him feels so good. He reaches down to jerk himself off, biting his lip hard enough to draw blood. 

“Keep going.” 

Mello does what he can to take back what little control he has. He teases Near as much as he can, trailing everywhere around Near’s hole but never close enough to it. Near subtly pushes his hips back to get him to do _anything_.

“Oh, _Mello _-“__

__Near is cut off when Mello _finally_ pushes his tongue in. Near sucks in a deep breath as he feels Mello pressing in as deep as he can. _ _

__Of course, Mello is about unmerciful as he is and goes back to teasing around his hole before he starts fucking him with his tongue again. Near reaches his other hand behind him to open himself up more for Mello because that’s what he needs, what he wants._ _

__Mello seems to get the picture, that when Near is satisfied is when he’ll get untied. He stops the teasing and starts working his tongue in as far as possible and back out steadily, relentlessly._ _

__Near can still hear Mello attempting to pull himself out of the bonds and, though he can’t see it, the image of Mello eating him out still tied up to their bed is enough to make him shudder and moan._ _

__Between the show he gave Mello earlier, jerking himself off, and Mello’s constant attention on his hole, he’s trembling, barely staying up. Near whines and he’s so close, he has been for a while, and he _just_ -_ _

__Near rolls off of Mello, laying on the bed for a moment before turning to face the blond. Mello’s blue eyes are staring down at him with such intensity._ _

__“What?”_ _

__“Untie me,” Mello demands._ _

__“No,” Near says calmly. “You have to wait as long as I did the other day. I believe you still have a little bit.” Near reaches over to give Mello’s cock some much needed attention, starting to slowly stroke him._ _

__“You’re joking,” Mello deadpans. He has to bite his lip to keep any sounds from coming but, but his hips thrust up towards Near’s hand._ _

__“I’m not,” Near says. “It’s alright, there’s still plenty to do until then.”_ _

__Mello watches as Near stops stroking him, to took some of the come on his chest and stick his fingers in his mouth, blinking up at Mello innocently._ _

__Near tries not to laugh as Mello leans his head back and groans in overly dramatic anguish._ _

  


**Author's Note:**

> for the record you all can thank user_null for this idea (i took some liberties with it but i hope you still like it) 
> 
> anyway let me know how i did bc i still can’t write smut lmao


End file.
